


The Cost of Treachery

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Checks and Balances... [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fae Callen, Fae G Callen, Fae G. Callen, Fae Hetty, Fae Hetty Lange, Fae Prince Hetty, Fae Prince Hetty Lange, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Fae, Genderfluid Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Stiles takes Peter to meet his eldest sister, and they do some nice bonding....
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski (implied), Stiles Stilinski and Henrietta Lange, Stiles Stilinski and Hetty Lange
Series: Checks and Balances... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607308
Comments: 18
Kudos: 494





	The Cost of Treachery

Peter followed a still-cursing Stiles into Deaton’s Clinic, arching a brow at the sight of the silver Shelby Cobra parked neatly outside, next to Derek’s Camaro. _‘Odd.’_ His nephew and daughter were sitting on the ground to one side, worried looks on their faces, “Uncle Peter…” Derek began.

Peter shot him a blank glare and followed as Stiles swung the door open, releasing a waft of cold magic, and the scent of evergreens and snow, before calling out in the melodic voice Peter was beginning to associate with his Fae abilities, “Iarnă? Soră, you still here?” Peter blinked, shooting Stiles an incredulous look at the terms he was using around the druid who was apparently a contributor at best to the death of his Pack. Stiles winked at him and mouthed, ‘Trust me.’

“Back here, Frate Mai Mic.” An aged voice called out.

Stiles beamed and led the way through to the back of the shop, casually slipping past the Mountain Ash barrier inlaid in the counter as if it were nothing. Peter blinked in shock at the sight of the druid pinned under the hand of a woman who had to be well under five feet, and if she were human, then presumably well into her sixties at best. “S-Stiles. Help.” Deaton rasped out.

Stiles blinked, a slow, cold blink, “Why should I?” He smirked, elongated canines showing the truth of his heritage, even if the rest of his nature was once again hidden. “You betrayed me and mine. I have no issue with allowing Iarnă to deal with you as she sees fit.” He snorted, and glanced at the woman before them, crouching at her side to glare more successfully at the sprawled man, “In fact, I presume the only reason she left you alive this long… was to allow Peter to exact the punishment he feels you deserve.” The weight of Autumn’s magic began to fill the room, coiling against the cold magic Peter assumed came from the woman Stiles was unconsciously deferring too.

Said woman let out a cold laugh, baring equally sharpened fangs at that, “Well done, little one.”

Stiles snorted, still not manifesting the full conversion, following the lead of his still human-form sister, “I’m older than Spring.”

The other Fae ignored the sudden blanching of the druid still pinned beneath her grip, “That’s not saying much, now is it?” She paused, “You’re not wrong about why the _druid_ is still alive though.” She flicked her gaze to Peter, “I’ve blocked his connection to the Earth.” She released her grip, and the two Fae shifted back as one with inhuman grace, leaving the crippled druid on the floor.

Peter smirked, taking a step forward, letting the Alpha Spark show in his eyes, “You have no _idea_ how long I’ve waited for this.” Fangs dropped from his gums as he allowed the transformation to take over, lunging forward, Deaton’s screams rising into the air.

* * *

Hetty cocked her head in amusement, “He’s a good match for you, Brother.”

Stiles smirked, wiping a streak of blood spatter off his face, and licking it, “I think so.”

“Father still around?”

Stiles snorted, “I doubt it. From what my bogeymen have said of late, Father has been dealing with a touch of unrest.”

“You heard about that?”

“Just because I’ve been playing human, doesn’t mean I haven’t kept up with the Goss, Sister.”

“Hmm.” Hetty stared assessingly at her youngest sibling, “Still playing male?”

Stiles gave her a piercing look as the ‘wolf finally came up from the mangled mess he’d made of his prey, “Hard to explain the fluidity of gender of my class of Fae to the mortals.” He sneered, “They’re still too close minded for that. My _father_ found it hard enough to deal with the doctor decided I had Klinefelter’s. I’d hate to hear what he’d say if he heard I was as female as I am male.”

The ‘wolf arched a brow, cutting into the conversation, “Oh?”

Hetty snarled at him, but Stiles gave him a reassuring smile, not at all dissuaded by the blood he was casually wiping off with a handkerchief, the fear she’d so enjoyed, when he’d first followed her brother in, banked for now. “Fae aren’t human Peter. Usually we choose to take a gender or form however, as some aspects of this world have leaked into ours, and that ensures that most of the more powerful magics have become tied to one gender or the other.” He shrugged, “I’ve never Settled. My magic doesn’t allow me to.”

* * *

Peter stared in shock at the incredible creature before him, “From my understanding…”

The woman he presumed was Winter snarled at him, “What? That the UnSettled are weak? Like the Bogeymen and the Boggarts?”

Peter froze, “UnSettled. Not Androgynous or Hermaphroditic?”

Stiles shrugged, “All high-ranking Fae are capable of being Hermaphroditic. We can shift our sex if we choose, but our gender is defined by our magic. As for Androgynous? It depends on if you use the word in the manner of the Ancients of this world, or in the more recent manner of those whose sexes are difficult to determine at first glance. If the latter, then that applies to all of us in our native forms. If the former, then it’s probably accurate enough.” He grimaced faintly, “We prefer UnSettled though in this language, as it allows for the understanding of the fluidity we naturally hold.”

“Well?” Winter snarled.

Peter froze, turning to give her a frosty glare, “I would assume that given _Stiles_ is the one we’re referring to, that even if he _were_ physically or magically weak at first, that he’s long since determined a way to overcome that.” He snorted, “The day he lets a weakness hold him back is the day I’ll believe the Nogitsune came back.”

Stiles froze, “About that…”

Peter let his eyes slid shut for a long moment, ignoring the gasping wheeze of the bloodied mess in the corner, “Yes, Stiles?”

“The Nogitsune may have never left?” Peter gave him a blank look, and the rambling he was so used to from the boy when he though him human slipped out, “They refused to leave… so I claimed and twisted their magic.”

“And…” Peter noted with the part of his mind not tied up in the story from the ridiculous boy he was apparently bound to, that Winter looked as frustrated as he did.

“They might be Familiar-bound to me?”

“Right. You’re as ridiculous as ever, Autumn.” Winter sighed, moving to pick up the butchered mess that was Deaton’s still breathing form. “I assume you have no issue with me feeding the druid to the Nemeton he destroyed.”

Peter arched a brow, “Feel free.”

* * *

Callen arched a brow as Hetty strode back into OSP several days after she’d left, without leaving any information as to why she was leaving, a pair of grumpy looking youths at her back, “Have fun?”

“But of course.” She paused, “Have Eric sort out their paperwork would you. They’ll be joining us here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Right. All foreign words SHOULD be Romanian... (GOOGLE TRANSLATE) ...due to Hetty's being raised by a Romanian family.
> 
> Iarnă - winter  
> Soră - sister  
> Frate Mai Mic - little brother


End file.
